Mind Games
by MistressInRed
Summary: Yuki gets closer to recovering her lost memories and theyll change not only her future but everybodys at Cross Academy. KxY & ZxY It happens after chapter 30 of the manga
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! Ok, this is my first fic and besides english's not my first language (keep that in mind), but I wanted to write this anyway so I decided to give it a shot. If you find some expression that doesn't make sense (I often mix french, english and portuguese) or some spelling mistakes let me know please and I'll fix it. Also this is just the first chapter and the story isn't even in its beginning but if you have any suggestions I'll se what I can do. So please let me know what you think, if you like it or not, and know that when I get reviews I get more inspirated!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vampire Knight (it really doesn't have a 's') or the songs I plan on using (tought it wouldn't hurt to warn in advance) ;)

**-Mind Games-**

Prologue

With each passing day Yuuki felt more and more unconfortable with herself, and she just didn't know why. She couldn't even point out when this sensation had begun. Maybe some days ago when she decided to remeber her past, but now that she was aware of it she felt like it's been there all her life and just recently she realized it. Maybe it was because of this feeling that she had this suden urge to know what happened before that night when Kaname-sempai saved her.

Kaname-sempai... he'd been there for her all her life and she was so grateful for it. She loved him ever since she was a little girl, but as she grew up her feelings gradually matured. The almost fatherly figure became the man fo her life, the one who would show up in her dreams to do everything he wanted to her, everything **she **wanted him to do, and she would wake up flushed, embarassed that perhaps she had let out any suspicious sound that would denounce her. And he just confessed he had feelings for her too, this would have been the happiest day of her life if it wasn't for all the confusion in her head, the turmoil of emotions that had been building up inside of her for god knows how long and exploded in that exact instant. He told her he loved her and she stood there static, dazed. She couldn't believe that the one she loved felt the same way about her, it was too good to be true. The only one she'd ever let close to her, or almost. There was also Zero, her childhood comrade, who'd needed someone so badly when she first met him that made her forget about her own problems to take care of him. She let her guard down trying to ease his pain, and he ended up becoming her best friend, her protector, her strength. He was the only one she could say she was really close to, because they shared with each other things that they would never let anyone else know. She could see right through his cold manners and bad temper and he knew that deep inside, despite her cheerful act, there was an insecure and troubled girl, and whenever one would need the other would be right there. There was only one occasion when she felt insecure about their relationship, and that's when she discovered about Zero's situation as a vampire. Not because of his fangs or instincts but because of the feeling that maybe she didn't know him as well as she tought, that all those years he kept that secret because she didn't mean enough for him to share that with her, and it pained her deeply. But she hadn't given up on their friendship and she was glad, because after that they became even closer. The intimacy they developed was a precious thing to her, something she had never expected to have, a whole new experience. That's when things got really complicated (really, what in her life wasnt?). What she felt when she was with him, in those stolen moments when the vampire in him would need her... it was oddly simmilar to the sensations she experienced when she tought about Kaname. And then she would remember that question, the one that hunted her every time she saw him, _What am I to you?_ If she coud just answer that...

Sooooo?... Good, bad, ok?... Should I even bother to continue this? (I already have 5 chapters... was I wasting my time?)

And I'd like to thank xWhiteBlossomx for the help! You really saved me there! lol When it comes to computers and internet I suck:D


	2. Chapter 1

Couldn't wait to post it, the prologue was just too boring. Let's have some action!

The rating will be changed to M soon. Just wait and see!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight isn't mine sadly. I wish it was...

**-Mind Games-**

Chapter 1

Yuuki sighed. Her head was spinning, every tought she had brought her back to this. As if in a loop, she seemed to end exactly in the place she had started and never got to any conclusion.

She looked around the room, wich she shared with Zero in the Chairman's private building. She was worried about him. It was almost morning and he hadn't come home. They usually stopped patrolling after the night classes finished, and that was many hours ago.

She stood up and ran har hand through her hair. She was exsausted, but she wouldn't be able to get her much needed rest until Zero was there, safe. Kaname had protected him, made sure no vampire would hunt him for Shizukas murder in the school grounds, but he was still in danger. And deep down she also knew that in order to rest she needed the confort only his presence gave her.

She left the building and wondered through the school, looking for him in every corner of the property until there was only one place left for him to be, the moon dorm. She knew it was a crazy idea, Zero would never go there if he could avoid it, not in a million years, but she hadn't anywhere else to go. So there she went, praying to god she wouldn't meet Kaname. Cause if she did, she didn't know what his reaction would be after she had acted so cold with him when he declared his love for her, maybe after that he changed his mind. Hell, she didn't know what **her **rection would be, probably she'd just turn around and run like mad, or freeze completely, faint. In the end, no matter what, he'd end up thinking she was crazy and that he'd made a mistake.

Arriving there, feeling uneasy as usual, she found the front door slightly open, so she entered. The hall, with it's huge stairs, was empty. Just when she was about to knock she heard voices coming from the next room, so she went there. She'd just gotten to the door frame, seeing all the vampires gathered aroud the luxurous room, when she heard Kain's words.

"President Kuran's blood has been spilled..."

All the vampires were dumbfounded and there were whispers everywhere, nobody noticing the petite girl standing at the door with wide eyes and fearful expression.

Yuuki's heart skipped a beat, and in a split second all the worst situations crossed her mind. She turned around and ran towards Kaname's bedroom as if her life depended on it. She arrived at the door and kicked it open, almost falling to the ground in the process, but what she saw when she lifted her gaze was a million times worse than anything she feared might be happening.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you everybody for all the kind reviews! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw there were already 7!

xxpatixx and Wielder(...) thanks for your enthusiasm! And I want to make some mistery about the pairings, but don't worry, there should be parts to please KxY and ZxY fans. The final couple will be a secret!

nebulaX, I know what you mean, the chapter size was bothering me too so I decided to make it longer. The only problem is that this way it'll take more time for me to update, but I'll try to do it asap!

vampireknightfan13 and kuroxroragon, you don't know how happy you made me with your comments! I'll try to keep the story in this level, tough I'm running out of adjectives... lol

From now on I'll just ignore the disclaimer, ok? I think I've made myself clear enough already.

**-Mind Games-**

Chapter 2

Kaname tood still, bent forward with Zero kneeled in the floor, attached to his neck and holding the bloody rose to the brunette's head. When they heard the bang of the door they turned, startled. Zero's eyes widened and he gasped in horror, as Kaname looked surprised, both staring at the shocked Yuuki.

Without tearing her eyes from the bizarre scene she took in her surroundings, the furniture upside down and the hole in the wall clearly indicating a violent fight.

Quickly, she took her rod and, with teary eyes, jumped between the two, tearing them apart.

"What happened here?"she said, looking between them "Zero, put that gun down!" she demanded, poiting her weapon to the grey haired boy, who had blood all over his face.

He looked down and dropped the gun. He then slowly stood up, and when he locked eyes with Yuuki for just a second, what she saw there made her heart ache so much she couldn't breath, hurt, lonelyness, sadness, defeat and shame. And she felt those emotions with full intensity, like they were hers. But what got to her the most were the last two, the ever strong and proud Zero feeling so low, it devastated her.

"Zero..." she whispered, lowering the staff.

The world seemed to stop as he quietly turned around and jumped through the window, disappearing into the darkness.

All she wanted to do was to reach out and ask him to stay, but her body wouldn't move, so she let him go and just stood there, motionless, trying her hardest not to crumble. 

---------------------------

Gathering strength god knows how, after a while she managed to slowly turn around, facing the remaining vampire. And the sight was disturbing. The always impeccable brunette had blood running down hisn neck, soaking the crumpled shirt.

"What happened" she asked Kaname in a small voice.

He looked kindly at her, and gently caressed her cheek. She winced at the contact, still confused, so he dropped his hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said, guiding her to his bed on the other side of the room.

She sat absently while he went to close the door. As he got there, a distressed Ruka appeared in the end of the corridor, followed close behind by Aidou, Ichijou, Kain and Seiren, all looking very troubled. Seeing him, the five stopped dead in their tracks. As Ruka opened her mouth to speak, Kaname closed and locked the door.

He then returned to the bed where he found Yuuki in the same position he had left her, staring at nowhere. He crouched in front of her with his hands in her knees, lighly brushing his thumbs over her soft skin, calming her down.

"Were you fighting" she whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes" he answered calmly "But we got to an understanding"

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently nodded, looking down.

"We all know that Zero's running out of time" he continued, running his right hand through her hair while he kept the left one over her leg "and pureblood vampires' blood has power enough to transform a human into a vampire"

Yuuki felt a spark of hope and grabbed his left hand.

"But" he continued "as I'm not Zero's master, the one who turned him, I cannot turn him fully into a true vampire, preventing him to become a level E"

The little hope she felt, the small light that illuminated her puffy eyes, suddenly went off and they looked hollow, like she was a shell of herself.

"However, I still have the hability to extend his period of lucidity, so I offered to help him buy more time" he said, taking his hand from her hair and placing it under her chin, making her look deeply into his eyes "because I know how much you're hurting knowing his destiny. And when you suffer I suffer too, my dear girl."

As fresh tears ran down her face she bent and hugged him tightly and they stayed like that for a long time, until she felt numb, stopped shaking and her sobs started to die down.

Then she felt so tired, like all her strength left her and she pratically fainted against him. He laid her down and went to close the blinds, as sun was already starting to rise in the sky. He cleaned his neck, already fully healed, discarted his shirt in a corner and laid next to her, watching her face while thinking about all the nights events.

He had to use all his will not to take her right there. She was so adorable all worried about him, and with each passing day his need for her grew. Her smell seemed to improve considerably, her eyes starting to have a magnetic effect on him, the heat irradiating from her... It was almost too much to resist. And not being able to act upon his desire was driving him insane.

But in the end he was content. Everything went according to the plans, except forYuuki's appearance. He hadn't counted on her showing up like that, but it turned out being better then his inicial plan. When she saw the scene in his bedroom she immediatly deffended him against Zero. And he had tought that the boy was stealing his dear girl's heart. Those were good changes, good changes indeed.

---------------------------

Zero strolled around the school grounds watching the sun rise. Physically he felt better then never but in his heart he felt like in that day when his family was murdered, completely alone and empty, hopeless. Once again he lost the person for whom he cared most. Yuuki had seen that pathetic scene and right away stood for the Kuran guy. She had chosen and the pain he saw in her eyes almost matched his, but he knew it was only her dissapointment at him for having attacked her dear sempai and he was certain that she'd never forgive him. That bastard had planned everything since the beginning, how could he have fallen for that bullshit.

He didn't want to be there, but what else could he do? If he left now Yuuki would fall into those godamn vampire's arms and he couldn't allow that. _I will never let you turn into a vampire, even if it means that I have to make Kuran Kaname my enemy, and even if that will make you hate me..._ No, he had to protect her no matter how much she despised him right now. So he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew was about to come.

---------------------------

After having the door slammed at their faces the five vampires stood puzzled, staring at the spot the dorm leader's face had been just moments ago. Ruka was the first one to react, running to the door and trying to eavesdrop. Hearing nothing she looked trough the locks hole, again having no success. She groaned in frustration and marched to her room.

Knowing there was no use in insisting when the president clearly didn't want their interference, the 4 vampires went back downstairs to calm the others down wich wasn't that difficult since it was almost morning and everybody was already tired, half asleep even with all the night's disturbing events. Slowly the vampires made their way to their rooms and after some time the building was silent. The only presence that could be found around those parts was a lonely figure sitting at the top step.

Ichijou intently listened to the quiet house, making sure everything was really under control. He'd be there until around noon, when the chances of someting else happen were slim to none. It was at moments like this that his authority weighed most over his shoulders. Even not knowing for sure what had happened he had the feeling that not only the peace between humans and vampires was threatened, but also other issues beyond his understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the great reviews and compliments! This way I feel like I have to post everyday, even if my head seems to be about to explode! lol Really, I'm writing like a maniac (the chapters are quite small but I have few time free to write) and I don't know how long I'll be able to keep like this but I'll try my hardest not to break the rhythm!

And it's true, Yuuki is spelled with two 'U's, I had completely forgotten. Her name with just one U is used as a nickname, sorry. But I've fixed it already! Thank you XxSafetyPinsxX for telling me! And if you guys find any other mistakes of any kind please let me know!

**-Mind Games-**

Chapter 3

Yuuki tried to turn in her sleep, waking up startled when she felt something holding her. Something warm and... shirtless. She blushed furiously when she realised it was Kaname, who had his arm dropped possessively aroung her waist.

He slept peacefully, and she took the oportunity to watch him more closely. The rise and fall of his bare chest following the slow and even breath, his manly but delicate features wich she imagined could only belong to angels, the fluttering eyelids, the sensuous curve of his soft parted lips... And suddenly she felt a great urge to touch them, to see if they'd feel as soft as they looked against hers. Her mind went blank as she slowly closed the distance between them.

When she was just a breath away from him a flash went through her mind, a sense of dejá vù. Silver locks falling against her forehead, grey eyes bore deeply into her owns... _Zero... _And then the events of last night came crasing down above her along with all the confusion she'd been feeling even before that, and the view of those sad lost eyes staring at her.

She remembered everything with the realisation she'd spent the night at the moon dorm. _It must be day already! _She tought _My class!!!_ And hurriedly but careful not to wake Kaname she got out of bed.

She ran to the door, finding it locked and with no key. She looked around, searching another route to leave. Seeing the balcony door she turned the knob and it opened. She quickly slipped through it so not to disturb the sleeping vampire.

The sun was already very high in the sky, and Yuuki had to shield her eyes until she got used to all the luminosity. She jumped, glad it was only two floors high, and landed surprisingly unharmed. _Odd... It didn't even hurt._ And with that she ran full speed to her room in the sun dorm, praying like crazy for nobody to notice her absence.

---------------------------

For hours Ichijou sat at the stairs reading a manga, when he heard a muffled thud coming from outside the building. He quickly stood up and ran to the front door, opening it just in time to see Yuuki's back disappearing into the distance. _Oh my, it's just the beginning of the problems..._

---------------------------

Zero sat absently, not really listening to a word the teacher said. Once in a while he'd risk a quick glance at Yuuki's empty seat, and every time he did so he got more worried. When the bell rang anouncing the lunch he flew out of the classroom, strongly bumping into someone in the process. While he was fast enough to recover his balance the other person fell loudly, making everyone around stop what they'd been doing to look. And even before he could take a look at said person he knew who it was.

"Ichiru" he acknowleged. And he wasn't happy with the situation, bet he couldn't say he was surprised to see his twin.

When he went to his dorm that morning to change before heading to class he'd found a note the headmaster wrote him the night before, informing him that due to Ichiru's request he'd be joining the Cross Academy the next day and asking him to go to his office one hour before classes started. The problem's that Zero was already late, and when he got there he found nobody in the room. He looked around the school building, but when he couldn't find them he decided it'd be best to just go to class and not make too big a deal about it. He'd find Yuuki and together they'd go to the headmaster to explain what had happened and then they'd talk about his brother. But things weren't working how he'd planned, as he couldn't find Yuuki (and as much as he hated to admit it, he was freaking out because of it) and now had just crashed into his not-so-welcome brother.

"It's good to be welcomed so warmly, brother" Ichiru said as if reading his mind, looking up with a small malicious smirk in his face that faded as quickly as it' had appeared, giving place to a warm fake grin for everyone to see.

At this moment everybody around them started whispering, looking from one twin to the other. '_They're so alike!' _, '_Wow, they're twins! I didn't know Zero-kun had a twin!' _and yet '_He's Ichiru-kun! He's so beautiful but he's kind and nice, so not like his brother!'_.

Zero just turned around and walked out, not even once looking back. He'd deal with Ichiru later, now he had more important things to to, like finding Yuuki and making sure she was okay. He started to regret leaving her alone with the vampire last night. If that bastard had done anything to hurt her he'd make sure to put that beast's immortality to test.

---------------------------

As is was already lunch time at Cross Academy the school grounds were filled with noisy students, so nobody seemed to pay much atention to a dishevealed brunette running like mad towards the caffeteria. As Yuuki made a turn to enter she ran right into someone, and she and the poor bastard came crashing down, entangled.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry!..."she started without even looking at the person out of her embarassment, blushing and trying to stand up without hurting the other, only to be cut off by his reply.

"Look if it's not the gentle princess" it was Ichiru, who laid underneath Yuuki grabbing her wrists and speaking in a mocking tone "What's up with you guys? Are you trying to kill me already? Couldn't you wait to get me somewhere nobody would see?"

Yuuki was startled and lost her balance, falling back against the long haired boy whose grasp painfully held her in place, their faces few inches apart. For a moment when she heard his familiar voice and looked at his well known face she tought he was Zero, feeling butterflies at the proximity of their bodies, but a second glance at his cold eyes told her she was mistaken. Zero could be cold with other people but he'd never given her that look, even when she bugged him and he tried to ignore her. He always had a hidden fire in the dephs of his gaze.

"Ichiru?" she asked already knowing the answer. She tried to stand up but he didn't let go of her.

"Yes, the black sheep has returned" he said smirking, and then let go of her hands.

"Are you a student too?" she noticed his uniform, still recomposing herself and trying to get her mind clear again.

"How perceptive you are" he replied chuckling "I'm the newest Cross Academy's day class student. And **you **should be showing me around since you're a member of the disciplinary comitee. But it seems you and your partner are very fond of ditching duty aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she blushed again and bowed, not knowing what else to say.

She felt there was something really wrong there, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There were so many questions she wanted to ask...

"Why did you come here Ichiru-kun" she said as kindly as possible not wanting to sound nosy, curiously staring into his eyes. _His gaze... It frightens me._

"It's none of your business" he stared back coldly, and something about him, some kind of aura, sent her instincts screamming 'danger'.

With that he turned around and left.

"Don't stay in my way Cross-san, or I'll have to remove you personally even if it's not my desire" she heard his menacing tone before he disappeared.

For several moments Yuuki stood where Ichiru had left her, thinking about what just happened. That's when it occurred to her that almost just as important as Ichiru's reasons for joining Cross Academy were the headmaster's for allowing him to. And if she couldn't get the first to talk she'd certainly try the later.

**__**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to post this! I won't give you any excuses, but yes, some things did happen and I kinda got a block, and I'm working on it. Thanks for the reviews and the support, it gets me going! I already know what comes next, it's just that putting it on paper is not so easy. I promisse the next chapter will be out very soon. Thanks again and remember to let me know what you think. Any advices and ideas are greatly apreciated!

**-Mind Games-**

Chapter 4

Thinking there wasn't much she could do about the recent events now, since she was really starving and couldn't think straight, first of all Yuuki decided to go have lunch. She entered the cafeteria and was waiting on the line when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Yori running to her with a huge smile plastererd on her face.

"Yuki-chan! Did you know Zero-kun had a brother?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I've met him before" Yuuki answered, trying to sound completely uninterested so to not encourage comments from her friend.

"And you didn't tell me!" the blond said offended for a second, quickly recovering her usual sober maners "Then again, I imagine it was not your business to tell"

"Yeah" the brunette replied "But tell me, did I miss much this morning? Did the teacher say something about my absence?"

"What are you talking about?" Yori gave her friend a funny look "What do you mean by 'your absence'? You were there, weren't you? Are you sick?" she said, reaching the other's foregead to feel her temperature.

"No, you don't have a fever at least" Yori added, while Yuuki looked at her puzzled and a little hurt.

_Yori din't even miss me today._ _And I tought we were friends. I wonder if I desappeared anybody would notice?_

"Hey!" the blonde called again, startling Yuuki out of her toughts.

"Yeah" she faked a happy tone "I'm fine, you just remembered me of something" and waved it off.

"Okay" the other answered slowly and suspiciously.

Just then she was called next in line and they dropped the matter. The rest of the lunch break was spent discussing uninportant subjects.

---------------------------

Yuuki went to her next class dreading the moment when she'd come face to face with the class president and wouldn't have a propper explanation for her absence that morning. She was certain he'd scold her in front of everybody and keep her late after class doing exercises. And she hated when that happened, wich was more frequent then she'd like to admit since she couldn't help sleeping in class when she had to stay awake until very late due to her prefect duties. She wasn't the smartest student and she also didn't have time to study, so every time she had detention she felt the dumbest person on earth when she skipped what she didn't know, exercise after exercise, and ended up realizing she practically hadn't done anything.

She watched carefully the empty seat next to hers, where Zero usually sat. They hadn't met after she found him and Kaname in the moon dorm, and she had some things she had to tell him. She knew it would be difficult for her to say everything she wanted. Also she didn't know how he was after the incident. She hoped he was alright, that the emotions she saw displayed in his face were just the result of a momentary confusion. Deep down she somehow knew they weren't, but kept telling herself the opposite.

---------------------------

The class started, ended and nothing happened. Nor had Zero showed up or had the president punished Yuuki.

Wondering what was going on with everybody she stood up and went to take her position next to the moon dorm entrance, that soon would be crowded with the night class hysterical fans. Preparing herself for the inevitable meeting with Kaname, and probably with Zero too, she hoped that at least one of them wouldn't show up. She wouldn't know how to behave around the two of them.

---------------------------

Kaname woke up feeling that there was something missing in his room. Opening his eyes he realised Yuuki wasn't there anymore, and of course he'd expected that. He reached for the pillow on his left and brought it to his nose, feeling the sweet scent of his dear girl. She'd left for some time, and he knew he had a little more than one hour before the sunset. Enough time to take care of some business and get ready for the night.

---------------------------

Ichijou finally could sleep. After spending half the day watching the moon dorm, he still had to face a very angry Zero and try to put into his head that Yuuki wasn't there without letting him in. It wasn't an easy task, and the only way he was able to do it was telling the prefect that he'd seen the girl leave the dorm earlier that day. By the time the intruder left he was more than just exausted and he knew he had only few hours to rest before classes started.

That's why when he heard a knock on his door his response was a muffled weird sound. But whoever it was that wanted to see him, he wouldn't give up so easily.

"Five more minutes, mom..." Ichijou mumbled against the pillow.

The door opened and Kaname Kuran entered the room, walking straight to the window.

"Wake up, Takuma" he said, while oppening the blinds and letting the orange light of the ending day in.

Ichijou slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the glow that filled the room, and sat on the bed stretching. The night was going to be busy.

---------------------------

Zero looked for Yuuki around every corner possible. **Twice**. And Cross Academy wasn't what you could call a small school. He'd even gone to the moon dorm, actually that was the first place he went, and almost ripped off the head of the first vampire he found there. He'd been told she'd left the building some time before. _What the hell had she been doing there?_ Then he started searching in the sun dorms, after that going through the school grounds. But hell, he just couldn't find her anywhere!

It was almost time for their prefect's job in the change of classes and there was a good chance Yuuki would be there, she had the biggest sense of responsability he'd ever seen. But what if something happened and she needed him? Not being able to find her certainly wasn't a good sign.

Sighing Zero went to the place where the night and day classes met in the end of the afternoon. He arrived late and there was alreary a small crowd forming. Watching the sight in front of him his hart skipped a beat. Yuuki was there trying to hold back the girls of the day class only with her arms and some unconvincing warnings.

She seemed fine but he'd only be satisfied after checking her for bitemarks personally. Well, for now there was nothing he could do. It wasn't like he could grab her by the arm and pull her to the dorm to talk in private. He'd have to wait some more.

Yuuki sensed someone watching her and turned, locking eyes with a certain grey haired boy she'd been worried about all day long. She couldn't read much in his expression, she'd worry if she could as Zero was known for his cold manners, but for a split second she tought she'd seen a spark in his eyes that set her at ease.

Taking advantage of her distraction the girls tried to push her and run to the gates, but oddly enough Yuuki didn't loose her balance as usually happened and pushed them back, stronger than she intended or even expected to be. Realizing it was no use trying to force their way, the students pulled back, content to only watch the night class beauties that had just arrived.

Zero took a position next to his partner and helped controlling the wild fangirls that scremed for their idols.

"Hello, girls!" Aidou greeted, sending his fans kisses and winks.

And the night class passed calmly thanks to the prefects efforts. Kaname however stayed back and paused his hand over Yuuki's shoulder.

"I was worried about you. You just disappeared" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you, Kaname-sempai" she bowed, blushing furiously "I hope you're feeling well after everyting"

"I'm fine" he replied smiling and brushing the back of his hand over her cheek "I'll see you later, dear Yuki"

Zero, who was a few feet away from them, didn't miss anything and gritted his teeth. He could still taste the vampire's blood, could feel it running through his body and it was making him sick. It took all his will not to jump over the bastard and kill him with his bare hands. The sight of his hand on Yuuki was almost too much for him. _What happened between them?_ _If he touched her, I swear..._

Kaname looked at Yuuki one more time, delighted with her blush, the clear effect he had on her, and went to class without even aknowlege Zero's presence. It was almost like the other never existed.

Slowly the day students went to their rooms, leaving the two prefects alone. Neither seemed able to face the other, both wanting desperatly to. After some minutes of silence Yuuki stood right in front of Zero.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" she quietly said, unable to look at him "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, surprised at her shy, almost ashamed tone.

"I'm okay" he simply said. There was so much he wanted to say, yet he just couldn't "Where have you been the whole day? Did Kaname Kuran do anything to you?"

"No" she fiercely shook her head still loking down, her voice muffled "And I just overslept earlier. By the time I got to class it was lunch time".

"Yuki..." he said, sensing something wrong.

"I-I just... if I ha-had done more for Zero... It's my-y fault" she whispered softy, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked wide eyed, lifting her head so he could see her face.

As he looked at her his heart stoped. She was crying... because of him **again**. Everytime he saw her cry it was like someone stabbed him in the heart. And he had promissed to never make her cry again, that he'd protect her from everything and everyone, even himself. No matter what happened he'd make sure she was alright. He'd just forget his problems and take care of her.

"It's not your fault, you did more than I could have ever expected" he said vehemently, holding her head and making her stare into his eyes "Yuki, what you did for me... There are no words to describe it. The only reason I'm here now is because of you" and the double meaning behind those words was just so obvious. He wanted so much to say it with all the words but he hadn't the right to. Now more than ever he'd have to put some distance between them to protect her from what was about to happen in the near future.

Yuuki's cry gained force with his words. She felt so guilty, so helpless.

"I-I..." but the words wouldn't come out. She was crying so hard it was dificult to breathe.

Desperate, he hugged her tight, rubbing her back and softly whispering in her ear that it was okay, that they'd be alright, together. After a while when she stopped shaking, he pulled back and looked at her red face, the gently, sparkling puffy eyes, the tearstained cheeks, the trembling lips. And without thinking he leaned and kissed her.


End file.
